Saint Seiya Origins: Virgo y Tauro
by AzumiBurgess
Summary: ¿Porque Hasgard Aldebaran de Tauro detesta a Asmita Virgo ?. Quizas es por su relacion con el antiguo caballero de Virgo. SS Lost Canvas Generation. One Shot, contado desde el punto de vista de Aldebaran.


_**Saint Seiya- Lost Canvas Generation**_

**Golden Saints****- Tauro's and Virgo's Cloth Story**

No me jodia que me mirara asi, me jodia que se hubiera metido, era mi pelea, pero **Spica** habia parado los cinco ataques con su propio rostro sin importar salir lastimado. Y ahora se habia dado vuelta para regalarme una sonrisa, con su rostro malherido, de seguro le quedaria una buena cicatriz. Habia visto su pequeña espalda frente a mi y ahora habia volteado para enseñarme por primera vez su rostro.

"Cinco contra uno no es justo...¿puedo entrar?..." habia dicho.

Odiaba que me llamasen Hasgard, eso si me jodia, como futuro heredero de la casa de Tauro, queria ser reconocido como Aldebaran, la estrella mas brillante de dicha constelacion. Pero aquellos caballeros de bronce se habian burlado de mis apiraciones. Y yo, confiado de mi fuerza y mi tamaño, los enfrente.

Y ahi estaba Spica. Siempre lo crei un debilucho, quizas porque era el mas pequeño de todos nosotros. Quizas porque siempre estaba solo. Yo era el que tenia el cuerpo mas grande de todos los aspirantes a caballeros de oro en cambio Spica tenia el cuerpo mas pequeño y fragil. Nunca practicaba con nosotros. De hecho siempre estaba junto al patriarca, aunque solia ir a ver las practicas con frecuencia. Pero siempre oculto bajo una capa con capucha negra. Era la primera vez que veia su rostro.

En el momento en el que Spica detuvo los golpes con su rostro dejandolo marcado de por vida, comprendi que se trataba de una persona honorable y bondadosa, dispuesta a dar su vida por otros. Aunque por un momento deteste su bondad, porque al igual que yo era huerfano, al igual que yo habia sido asignado por el patriarca a un caballero de oro para su entrenamiento, al igual que yo llevaba dos años en el santuario como Dohko, como Albafica, como Shion, como Sisifo... como todos nosotros... pero a diferencia de nosotros el recibia mayor atencion por el patriarca, a diferencia de nosotros, desde el primer dia el entreno con su maestro.

Aquel dia me habia resagado para armar aquella pelea y Spica me habia seguido.

--------------------

Cinco Caballeros de Bronce contra dos aprendices de tan solo diez años.

Era Obvio, perdimos.

Pero a partir de aquel dia tube un nuevo compañero de practica y un nuevo amigo.

---------------------

_**Cinco años pasaron...**_

**"VIRGIN SCREAM!!!!!!" **El cabello negro volaba arremolinandose en el aire, el flequillo el cubria el ojo derecho y solo dejaba ver la mejilla marcada de las cicatricez que se habia echo de niño, tenia una sonrisa autosuficiente y su ojo izquiero relampagueaba, era demasiado delgado incluso para la remera y el pantalon de entrenamiento que le quedaban enormes, dio un giro hacia atras y puso su mano derecha en el suelo y con la izquierda me enseño su palma de la cual salio una rafaga de aire cargada de gritos que parecian a punto de despedazar mis timpanos.

**"GREAT HORN!!!!!" **Recibi el impacto con los brazos cruzados y le hice frente con mi cuerpo, mi tamaño me habia dado la ventaja. Pero no habia previsto que la fuerza de ambos ataques fuera igual y ante dos acciones de la misma fuerza hubo una reaccion explosiva.

Ambos fuimos despedidos en direcciones opuestas.

---------------------------------

"Han pasado cinco años..." murmure mientras con mi dedo indice recorria la cicatricez que cubrian su rostro.

Spica habrio lentamente los ojos y me miro fijamente "Eh?...decias, Aldebaran?..." murmuro aun semi consciente e incorporandose con dificultad.

"Nah..." murmure molesto mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

"Ah, se ha echo tarde..." mascullo sentandose en unas viejas ruinas y mirando las estrellas. Me sente a su lado y observe la gigantesca boveda estrellada que nos circundaba en la oscuridad.

"Mañana es el gran dia!" bramo con jubilo mientras me miraba con extasis " no puedo creerlo que despues de todo este tiempo al fin vayamos a ponernos las armaduras doradas..."

A decir verdad, yo tampoco podia creerlo, pero permanecia mas sereno que Spica. O al menos eso intentaba habia algo que me inquietaba y era que al volvernos caballeros de Atena peleariamos por el bien y la justicia, todo lo noble y bello de este mundo, pero podriamos morir en aquella empresa.

"Aldebaran..." murmuro con voz debil y temble cuando voltee a mi derecha para poder verlo a los ojos "estube pensando... al principio, cuando el patriarca me trajo a Grecia desde mi pueblo natal, no tenia la seguridad de querer ser un caballero... temi la muerte..." por primera vez Spica me hablaba mas de lo que habia hablado en toda su vida a cualquiera del resto de los aprendices de caballeros del santuario e incluso a mi, que era su unico amigo. Y al parecer aquella charla estaba dirigida a despejar las dudas de mi mente aunque ni yo mismo le habia confiado esta duda, ¿podria nuestro vinculo ser mas fuerte que las palabras?. "pero... ¿sabes?..." continuo sin prestar atencion a mi sorpresa "nosotros no peleamos para morir... nosotros solo vivimos para cumplir con nuestro deber... para proteger a Atena... para proteger el amor y la justicia de la tierra... y no para morir. Nosotros peleamos para cumplir con ese objetivo... aunque lo que nos espere sea la muerte o cualquier otra cosa..." Spica se levanto y me miro con firmeza "por eso mañana voy a pelear hasta que el fuego de mi vida se extinga para obtener el cloth de oro de la casa de Virgo... y si vos no obtenes el de Tauro... juro que no te lo voy a perdonar Aldebaran..."

Le dedique una sonrisa cargada de fuerza, ese era mi mayor cualidad la bondad que el dia en que las cicatricez cubrieron su rostro me mostro aquella persona.

-----------------------

Dokho se hacerco a la casa de tauro traia sus tipicas ropas chinas y el cloth de libra cargado en al espalda. Yo estaba sentado en las escalinatas, por las cuales debian pasar obligatoriamente los otros caballeros, asi tomariamos nuestros puestos en las casa correspondientes las cuales llevaban al santuario de Atena y la casa del patriarca del santuario.

"Hola Aldebaran, puedo pasar por tu casa?... debo ir a ocupar mi puesto en la casa de Libra hasta que el patriarca me llame..." dijo levantando una mano y sonriendo alegremente.

"mmm, faltan pasar Virgo y Sagitario entonces, porque ya todos han pasado por mi casa...y supongo que Shion ya estara en su puesto tambien..." murmure pensativo.

"Ah, si, no habia dudas de que Shion ganaria el Cloth de Aries... como hijo de Jamir, tenia grandes oportunidades, incluso he oido que debido a su gran fuerza y sabiduria se lo podria considerar el suscesor del patriarca..."

"Ah, eres muy cercano a Shion, no Dohko?..."

"Claro, no se si tanto como tu de Spica, pero somos amigos... aunque es raro que no hayas ido a ver la pelea... aunque no hubo nada que ver..." Dohko miro el suelo y pateo una piedra distraido, pero mi bramido lo sobresalto.

"QUE!?"

"Argh!, no grites... si, como dije, Spica se desiluciono... Asmita ni se presento... asique le dieron el cloth, aunque se siente deshonrado... y es normal, los rumores dicen que Asmita es poseedor del poder de un demonio, puede viajar entre dimensiones y es increiblemente fuerte..."

"Nunca me ha gustado Asmita..." murmure algo molesto.

"Si lo se, ya lo has dicho muchas veces... y ahora con esto de que se ha negado a pelear y ha desaparecido en meditacion, es mas siniestro aun... ha ofendido a Spica y todo el santuario esta molesto con él..." dijo Dohko dejando el cloth en el suelo y descansando de su peso apoyado en la enorme caja de oro.

"Che, y Sisifo?... tampoco ha pasado, o es que perdio?..." me rasque detras de la oreja mientras el joven chino me miraba sorprendido.

"Ah!, no sabes?, Sisifo ya ha sido asignado a su primer mision, buscar a Atena... todo el santuario esta exasperado buscando a la reencarnacion de la diosa, ya que se dice que ha reencarnado en una simple mortal, fuera del santuario, hace unos cinco años..." ambos nos quedamos en silencio y pensativos. ¿Que habria estado pensando Atena?.

La voz de Dohko corto el silencio "Ah, lo unico que lamento es no haber visto un buen enfrentamiento entre Asmita y Spica... como me hubiese gustado ver su rostro... dicen que es muy bello... no tanto como el de la diosa Atena, pero la curiosidad me puede, solo practique contadas veces con Spica y nunca pude arrancarle su mascara..."

"Mascara?..." mi voz sono seca, de que hablaba Dohko?, que yo supiera tan solo las mujeres aspirantes a caballero usaban mascara y eso dentro del santuario, mis pensamientos se desarticularon del todo al escuchar a Dohko hablarme una vez mas.

"Que?, acaso tu **la**has visto sin mascara?..." me pregunto intrigado.

Ahora comprendia todo. El dia que su rostro fue expuesto y lastimado. Su capa. Porque no practicaba con nadie mas y era entrenada por su maestro.

Todo encajaba.

-------------------------------------------------

"Aldebaran de Tauro, permiso para pasar por tu casa... debo ir a la casa de Virgo a ocupar mi puesto..." Spica estaba frente a los escalones que llevaban a la casa de Tauro y yo permanecia con las manos ocultando mi rostro consternado sentado en la cima de la escalinata. Ni siquiera mire, solo oi sus pasos hacercarse. Habia permanecido en aquel lugar desde que me habia despedido de Dohko.

Senti sus pasos firmes junto a mi y entonces se freno tras mis palabras pronunciadas en un tono de reproche inevitables "Porque?!... porque soy el unico que te ha visto sin la mascara?..." senti el ruido de la mascara que llevaba en su mano derecha caer al suelo y romperse, pero ella no me hablo se quedo en silencio, de pie a mi lado.

Me puse en pie firmemente y la mire a los ojos. Estaba enfurecido, me sentia un idiota, engañado, burlado. Los ojos de ella, frios, inalterables y su rostro por primera vez la miraba detenidamente, ahora comprendia mi extraña fascinacion por sus facciones y sus cicatricez probocadas por mi causa.

Su indomito cabello negro se agitaba en el suave viento, mientras la luz naranja del atardecer bañaba las escalinatas de la casa de Tauro. No tenia la ropa de entrenamiento de siempre, tenia la tipica malla de entrenamiento femenina, las botas estilo griego hasta las rodillas y la armadura para el hombro derecho y en su espalda llevaba cargando el cloth de Virgo.

"Nunca te dije que era hombre..." me dijo como toda respuesta con aquel tono neutral y frio que hacia tiempo no usaba conmigo.

"Tampoco dijiste ser mujer..." le reproche como toda respuesta.

"No creia que te molestaria de este modo..." me dijo ella. Un suave viento levanto mi cabello blanco y mi capa. Yo ya tenia puesto, como correspondia mi cloth. Pero llevaba el casco en la mano. Ambos nos mirabamos desafiantes.

"NO ES ESO!" brame exasperado "es que... siempre me gusto tu... tu... diablos!... y hoy descubro que..." no me supe articular. Tu rostro desfigurado por mi causa, tu compañerismo, tu lealtad, tu amor y devocion hacia mi. El saber que podia contar contigo para lo que fuese.

Ella me miro fijamente. Creo que sabia lo que estaba a punto de decir y guarde silencio. Spica habia sido mi amigo aquellos ultimos cinco años, le habia idealizado como amigo, era leal, compañero, bondadoso, noble, honorable, todo lo que buscaba de un amigo y por primera vez descubria su cuerpo femenino, ¡no habia imaginado que su rostro era en cierta forma delicado y femenino!, era real, y era real aquel cuerpo de pequeñas curvas que comenzaban a asomar en un cuerpo pequeño de mujer.

No me controle.

No pude hacerlo.

Perdoname Spica, pero tengo que hacerlo, tengo que sacarme esta frustracion.

Creo que ella comprendio, porque no opuso resistencia. Se veia demasiado pequeña entre mis brazos. Casi la arrastre dentro de la casa de Tauro. Mi cuerpo tres veces mas grande que el de ella la arastro con facilidad.

Le despoje de toda vestimenta con la bravura del toro. No tube miramientos. Y entonces me di cuenta que ella no me miraba a mi, sino al animal que obrava en mi lugar. La lastimaba. Su ojo derecho zurcado por una cicatriz, cubierto por un mechon de pelo, no me di cuenta cuando sus ojos se llenoran de lagrimas, pero, vi solitaria una lagrima rodar por su mejilla derecha.

Ella era fuerte, pero no oponia resistencia. Podria haberme detenido, pero no me detuvo, yo tampoco lo hice.

El futuro de tu vida depende de tus decisiones...

Yo tome la decision aquel dia y nuestro futuro quedo marcado a fuego. Para cuando me di cuenta ella se habia colocado tan rapido la ropa, que para cuando me volvi a colocar el cloth, Spica ya se encontraba en la casa de Virgo.

"Sangre?..." me quede mirando el suelo de la casa de Tauro acababa de mansillar aquel lugar sagrado con un acto impuro, forzado y habia lastimado a otro caballero de oro. "Idiota!" me dije a mi mismo.

-------------------------------------------

Creo que habia pasado un mes de aquello.

Muchos caballeros habian pasado por la casa de Tauro, pero no Spica. Segun habia escuchado Dohko, Spica estaba en meditacion. El patriarca habia sido comunicado de aquello y ningun caballero pasaba por su casa para no perturbar su cosmos. Segun el resto de los caballeros el cosmos de Spica era temible, creian que practicaba la teleportacion para poder encontrar a Asmita, algunos aseguraban que algun suceso debia de haberle ocurrido para entrar en tan riguroso entrenamiento.

Shion aseguraba que el dia que Asmita no se presento al combate, habia podido sentir como, por la noche, el cosmos de Spica se habia perturbado y elevado a limites monstruosos.

-Podria haberme matado...- pense cuando me lo dijo -entonces, porque no lo hizo?-

¿Y yo?...yo continuaba firme en mi lugar en la casa de Tauro, habia pasado un mes desde que Spica no habia vuelto al mundo exterior y entonces lo senti, un cosmos familiar.

**TAP! TAP! TAP!**

Alguien corria en direccion hacia mi.

"Aldebaran!" Spica habia frenado a mi lado y miraba firmemente hacia adelante, hacia la casa del carnero "Shion, no esta y Dohko me envio a ocupar la casa de Aries, pero... ¿no lo sentiste?... hay un cosmos, debil, pero maligno en la casa de Aries..."

Estaba agitada. El cloth de Virgo le quedaba hermoso. Aquel dia se veia mas bella que nunca, pero no era momento de pensar en ello. Gracias a mi descuido y al vagar en mis pensamientos, me habia distraido lo suficiente como para no notar aquellos cosmos malignos que ocupaban ahora la casa de Aries.

"Mira, Aldebaran!" me grito alarmada mientras señalaba, dos formas que surgian de la proyeccion de la sombra de la casa de Aries. Pronto note a que se debia su alarma y repare en los cloth que llevaban aquellos sujetos. Aquel momento no dejaba lugar para reproches o dudas, eramos caballeros de Atena antes que nada, y la actitud de Spica me lo estaba demostrando, ella estaba atenta a la batalla que se avecinaba y no a los sucesos que habian marcado nuestro presente, ella se abocaba al hoy.

" Mira sus Cloth... no tienen... no tienen vida... Armaduras Negras?!... quienes son?"

"Son surplices!" murmure sorprendido, no podia creer lo que veia, me habian contado, pero nunca habia visto uno, pero la oscuridad que portaban era facilmente reconocible "Son los cloth muertos del ejercito de Hades...".

Uno de los caballeros de Hades dio un paso hacia adelante "La señora Pandora nos encomendo corroborar si Atena esta en el santuario o es verdad que ha reencarnado en una mortal..." rio el que tenia el rostro mas desagradable de los dos.

El de cabello largo y rostro bello nos dedico una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. "Diosa estupida!... que pensaba cuando reencarno en una mortal, si descubrimos que su estupida Atena hizo eso nos sera mas facil destruirla!..."

"Como se atreven a insultar a Atena??!!" Spica dio un salto adelante, su cuerpo delgado era gracil y se movia como una hoja en el viento, su capa hondeo a sus espaldas y su puño se dirigio al rostro del mas bajo de ellos y el que tenia el rostro mas feo **"TOMA ESTO!!" **no tube tiempo de reaccionar, pero me quede helado al ver a Spica caer de espaldas al suelo y retorcerse en agonia.

"ARGH!!!!" Spica se retorcia y sujetaba la mano con la que habia conectado el golpe, el sujeto bajito reia y yo sentia cada celula de mi ser arder "Jajajajaja!!! yo Niobe de Deep, detube a un caballero de oro sin mover un musculo" entonces con sus uñas marco la mejilla izquierda de Spica "Afeminado Idiota!, toma esto!, asi aprenderas que si te acercas a mi, moriras envenenado..."

Entonces me senti golpeado, mis oidos parecian a punto de estallar, pero me mantuve con ambos brazos cruzados.

"Eres fuerte, recibiste el grito de mi mascara, sin moverte un centimetro..." aquel caballero de Hades me miro fijamente, era diferente no solo en altura y en belleza al otro, sino tambien en actitud. Este no se fiaria de sus poderes y haria lo necesario para ganar.

"Matalo al grandote idiota ese, Mandragora!, la señora Pandora estara feliz si matamos a dos caballeros de Oro..." entonces, miro a Spica que habia dejado de retorcerse y luego a mi "Che grandote idiota, no pensas ayudar a tu amigo?... el veneno esta corriendo por todo su cuerpo, no solo el de mi piel, sino el que puse en su sangre con las heridas que le hice en el rostro... en breve va a morir sino intervenis y....ARGH!!" Spica se habia puesto de pie tan rapido que Niobe no lo habia notado mientras se regodeaba en su efimero triunfo. Ahora lo tenia sujeto del cuello y lo elevaba en el aire, entonces dirigio su mano libre, la derecha a su rostro y la sangre que parecio tomar forma solida se dirigio en la direccion que la mano de Spica la guiaba como pequeñas flechas al rostro de Niobe.

**"Rinne Blood!!!"**entonces Spica le dedico una sonrisa, "odio ese puño debil cargado de emociones, por un segundo me descuide..." Niobe se sujetaba el rostro dando chillidos, pero Spica no se descuido.

"Aldebaran!, tene cuidado con Mandragora, esa onda de choques no era para dañarte, sino para palizart...Uh...Ah... ah..." Niobe que aun se sujetaba el rostro herido le dedico uan sonrisa cargada de malicia. Spica escupio sangre por la boca, sujetandose el vientre y cayo sobre su rodilla derecha.

"Ah, al fin el veneno te hace efecto, eras humano despues de todo caballero de Virgo..."

"Spica!!!" intente moverme , pero a pesar de no haber usado mi **GREAT HORN **para detener el ataque de la mascara de Mandragora, mis musculos se habian atrofiado por la onda de choques.

"No hay nada que hacer Toro... yo te voy a matar y Niobe va a acabar con la mujer..." murmuro Mandragora acercando sus labios a mi oido.

"Mujer?!" Niobe de Deep habia escuchado esa sola palabra y miraba a Spica con libido "Jajajaja!, ahora me doy cuenta que no sos solo un afeminado... me voy a divertir con vos y te voy a mancillar ese cuerpo y esa cara bonita a mi antojo... **DEEP FRAGANCE**!!!"

Aquel olor dulce que depedia el cuerpo de Niobe, era veneno, yo no alcanzaba a percibirlo bien por estar mas lejos, pero de seguro Spica lo recibia por completo porque no se movia.

"Mujer, voy a acabarte, esta Deep Fragance, entrara por tu piel y envenenara todos tus musculos, hasta tu cerebro y luego caeras en el sueño de la muerte... y entonces jugare con tu cuerpo lo que se antoje..."

"Ha...Ja..." Spica se levanto lentamente y al fin se puso en pie "¿Sabes porque somos caballeros de oro?... es porque nosotros podemos controlar el septimo sentido a nuestro antojo... jamas morire con un ataque tan sensillo... estupido espectro!"

"??!!... maldita!!..." Niobe se puso en guardia.

"Tu observa desde ahi quietesito Tauro... Mandragora se encargara de la mujer..." me susurro el espectro al oido. -Maldicion!- por haberme confiado habia recibido el ataque con mi cuerpo y mi confianza habia sido mi condena y la de Spica, ella era fuerte pero lo suficiente como para enfrentarse a dos espectros?...

"**GREAT SCREAM**!!" Spica volteo e intento esquivarlo pero las ondas le golpearon directamente, la deep fragance del otro espectro debia estar actuando en conjunto porque cuando golpeo contra uno de los pilares de la casa de Aries escupio una cantidad coniderable de sangre.

-No hay mas tiempo...- pensaba Spica con desesperacion - voy a tener que usar mi mejor tecnica...-

"Spica!!" la desesperacion que se habia despertado en mi finalmente logro devolver el movimiento a mis musculos y con rapidez inusitada llegue hasta la casa de Aries, donde la pelea continuaba "**HORN ATTACK**!!"

Mandragora que era el mas cercano a Spica volo por los aires con un ataque de mi casco. Niobe continuo su camino y entonces vi por el rabillo del ojo como Spica se ponia en pie.

"Se que no tiene caso que use esta tecnica en espectros como ustedes, ya que cuando Hades reencarne ustedes reviviran, dado que es el señor de la muerte, pero por esta ofensa hare que ardas en el fuego del infierno Niobe de Deep..." Spica levanto su mano derecha, senti como si todo el cosmos del universo se concentrara en la palma de su mano, hasta Niobe debio haberlo sentido porque empalidecio y Mandragora que estaba a punto de devolverme el ataque se quedo en silencio observandola.

"**RIKUDOU RINNE**!!!" Por un beve lapsus de tiempo, segundos, tanto Spica como Niobe desaparecieron de nuestra vista, solo los gritos agonics de Niobe se oyeron en todo el santuario y entonces Spica reaparecio como si nunca se hubiere ido de alli. "Basura... mi rikudou rinne lo ha llevado a pasear por los caminos de la muerte y lo ha dejado en el infierno... que se pudra hasta que su señor lo salve..." murmuro y se encamino hasta donde Mandragora y yo estabamos, este se hizo hacia atras, pero yo le segui.

"Es mi pelea Spica... dejamelo a mi... este gusano me debe una..."

"Como quieras... solo..." Spica lo señalo con un dedo hacia el casco del surplice que tenia puesto "asegurate de darle al casco... de ahi vienen las ondas de choque..."

"Putaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mandragora se volvio hacia Virgo, pero el golpe que le propine antes que lograra encaminarse hacia ella, despedazo su casco.

"**GREAT HORN**!!"

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Mandragora cayo de cabeza a mis pies y me miro con ojos cargados de odio. "Maldito toro estupido... co- como te atreviste?!... mi surplice..." me grito irritado desde el suelo.

Spica me miraba fijamente con su caracteristico rostro serio y entonces su boca se torcio en una media sonrisa, sus ojos relampaguearon calidos "Como los viejos tiempos... ganaste sin descruzar tus brazos..." murmuro.

Entonces desde la sombra surgio otro caballero de Hades, era muy rapido, no lo vi avanzar hacia mi, pero Spica si. "Cuidado!!, Aldebaran!!, detras tuyo!!!!"

A traicion, maldito, se me habia acercado por detras manteniendo su cosmos al minimo y sin ser descubierto se habia quedado observando la pelea desde la sombra, no podia ser cierto, acaso seria derrotado por un perro traicionero?.

"AGH!!.... MALDICIOOOONNN!!!!"

_Habia visto su pequeña espalda frente a mi y luego habia volteado para enseñarme por primera vez su rostro, se habia dado vuelta para regalarme una sonrisa, con su rostro malherido, con el cual habia parado los ataques._

Al igual que hacia cinco años atras, Spica habia detenido el ataque que hiba dirigido hacia mi con su propio cuerpo, entonces y para mi sorpresa, vi como su cloth de oro se rompia, el brazo cubierto por el surplice salia por la espalda a la altura del estomago, bañado de sangre.

"Spica!?"

"AGH!!.... MALDICIOOOONNN!!!!" grito ella, mientras escupia borbotones de sangre por la boca al tiempo que el desconocido retiraba su brazo de la herida que habia probocado al cuerpo y al cloth de Virgo.

"Mandragora, dile a la señora Pandora, que solo Edward de la Silfide pudo cumplir su mision... inutiles!..." el joven de cabello corto y rostro un poco mas duro que Mandragora le dedico una sonrisa malevola "Ah, cierto, vos no le vas a poder decir nada... **Huracan Death**!"

"ARRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Mandragora desaparecio junto a su surplice echo polvo y se elevo al cielo del atardecer.

Spica yacia en el suelo, escupiendo borbotones de sangre envenenada y retorciendose en agonia por el hueco que tenia a la altura del estomago.

"Maldito!... fuiste capaz de matar a tu propio compañero, con tal de... AGHK!!" Spica escupio mas sangre y dificultosamente y apoyando los brazos temblorosos, se impulso en estos para poder tenerse en pie.

Tarde en reaccionar y ahora Spica agonizaba e intentaba protegerme a pesar de sus grabes heridas.

"Porque??!! Maldito SEas!!!!!..." pase corriendo junto a ella y con ambas manos tome del cuello a Edward de la Silfide, solo era un perro cobarde sin poder, que a traicion y por una fatalidad del destino habia estado a punto de matarme, pero gracias a Spica yo seguia con vida.

"ARGH!..." Edward se retorcio y me vio a los ojos con una sonrisa "Gracias al...ak!... poder de la señora pandora nosotros tres revivimos del mundo de la muerte... ak!... no falta mucho para que el señor Hades nos de su vendicion... akk!... y entonces seremos inmortales JAJAJAJA!!!!"

"Morite... **TITAN´S NOVA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Edward habia bloqueado el sonido y la percepcion del area donde peleabamos... pero al morir... seguramente los demas caballeros pudieron sentirlo... tu... tu **Titan´s Nova**... quiero decir..." Spica estaba en mis brazos, pero no me miraba a los ojos, tenia la vista perdida, ahora tanto su mejilla derecha como la izquierda tenia marcas de batalla, pero a mi no me importaba, nunca me importo. De la comisura de los labios brotaba un hilillo de sangre envenenada color negro. Su cloth estaba roto a la altura del vientre y manchado de sangre. Con la mano derecha se cubria la herida que Edward le habia ocasionado en el estomago, la cual aun sangraba. Debia haber tocado algun punto vital, porque tenia la boca llena de sangre y no paraba de temblar. Hiba a morir, no importaba si la mismisima Atena se presentaba en aquel momento.

Ella moriria.

"Resisti, seguramente alguien vendra a ayudar..." menti, tratando de creerme yo tambien la mentira "y luego Shion puede arreglar tu armadura... voy a dar hasta mi ultima gota de sangre para que eso..." Entonces la mire y ella me dedico una sonrisa, estaba llorando, gruesas lagrima corrian por sus mejillas.

Temblorosamente quito la mano de su herida y con el dedo indice manchado de sangre sello mis labios.

"Vos vas a ser muy importante para la guerra santa que se avecina... me lo dijo Asmita, la noche que se nego a pelear conmigo... él me habria ganado... seguramente... y eso porque... yo ya tenia un vinculo con vos... jamas podria proteger a Atena como debia, porque ante todo siempre hiba a priorizar por vos..." Spica se retorcio en agonia y recupero el aliento lentamente "... luego de que vos y yo... luego de lo que paso hace un mes... queria probar que yo era fuerte... mas que Asmita... pero no queria ver que nuestro vinculo se habia echo aun mas fuerte... Asmita lo sabia... yo hiba a dar mi vida por vos... porque te amo..." Spica se incorporo lentamente, temblando y desgañitandose en cada movimiento agonico, poso un beso sangriento en mis labios y tomo mi mano "Y vos... tenes que pelear... por lo que siempre tuvimos que luchar... somo caballeros de Atena... y vamos a pelear por la bondad y la justicia de la tierra... aunque en ello perdamos la vida... pero antes que eso... y por todos los que creen en lo mismo que nosotros... por la siguiente generacion... argh!!... Aldebaran... vivi con fuerza!!..." sollozo Spica.

"Si, lo prometo... pero... ya tendremos mucho tiempo de hablar de ello... Spica..."

"Ah... puedo ver el cielo de los campos eliseos... que hermoso..." la vista de Spica quedo perdida en un punto invible que solo ella podia ver a pesar de haber caido la noche, podia sentir los pasos apresurados de los demas caballeros de oro hacercarse a la casa de Tauro, entonces ella me miro y con una sonrisa de despedida cerro sus ojos.

"Spica..." la tenia en mis brazos, habia dejado parte de la casa de Tauro y Aries destruida y entre los escombros podia sentir que se aproximaban a nosotros, las voces de los demas caballeros, llamados, gritos de asombro, preguntas, sorpresa, quejidos de pena...

---------------------------------

Nunca me gusto Asmita, era ambiguo, dudoso. Tenia aquella religion extranjera que no me agradaba. Y ademas, parecia saber mas que nosotros de la guerra santa que se avecinaba. Nunca acepte verlo con la armadura de oro de Virgo.

Trece años despues comprendi que solo odiaba el echo de no haberle dicho a Spica que yo me sentia igual que ella, atrapado por el deber y por lo que sentia. Su muerte facilito la desicion, me dejo un vacio y quize llenarlo de deber, pero finalmente sus ultimas palabras prevalecieron, hasta hoy, que es el dia de mi muerte.

Perdona Asmita, se que ese sake no es disculpa suficiente por no haber entablado una sola palabra contigo.

Perdonen Salo, Teneo, Salinsa, mis aprendices... fui su amigo, su protector, quize brindarles la misma bondad que una vez Spica me brindo a mi, pero finalmente los voy a dejar.

Perdon Atena, aunque deje mi vida en ello, al final, no creo haberle sido muy util, pero al menos intentare proteger a Tenma, el caballero de pegaso.

Perdonen Sisifo, Dohko, Shion, todos... lo lamento mucho... creo que voy a reunirme con Asmita, Albafica y Spica.

Y finalmente, perdon Spica porque te use, porque vivi de tu amabilidad y no te pude proteger...

Ahora voy a destruir a estos dos giñapos que intentan matar a Tenma, y que acaban de matarme con una tecnica cobarde. Si, aun despues de muerto, dare todo mi cosmos... esperenme, Spica, Albafica, Asmita.

_**Y a ustedes que van a seguir viviendo, solo les voy a decir una cosa. Tomen como quieran el significado, pero... vivan.**_

_**Vivan con fuerza.**_

**"TITAN´S NOVA!!"**

**Fin ._**

**________________________________________**

**Todos los derechos a Kurumada por sus geniales caballeros.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, siempre me parecio poco justificable la desconfianza de Hasgard hacia Asmita, y se me ocurrio otro argumento oculto para su desconfianza.**

**Saludos!**

**Azumi**


End file.
